The present disclosure relates to semiconductor packages and/or methods of fabricating the same, and in particular, to stacked-type semiconductor packages including a CMOS sensor.
An image sensor is an electronic device configured to convert optical data, in which one- or two-dimensional image information is contained, into electric signals. The image sensor is generally classified into a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor and a charge-coupled device (CCD) image sensor. The image sensor can be used for cameras, camcorders, multimedia personal computers, and/or security cameras, and demands for the image sensor are rapidly increasing.
In the semiconductor industry, various package technologies have been developed to meet demands for larger capacity, thinner thickness, and smaller size of semiconductor devices and/or electronic products.